Screaming Again At San Francisco
by rocker95
Summary: Ghostface is at it again! The all-star cast is back in a thrilling sequel to All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard. After a phonecall from the killer, DJ goes to Cisco. While waiting for a showdown, they film Parodeen 4. Better story than summary. T for sex.
1. Rude Awakening

All Dogs Go To Heaven / Back At The Barnyard / Scream Crossover 2

Barnyard Episode 21: Screaming Again At San Francisco

All Dogs Go To Heaven Story 2: Screaming Again At San Francisco by rocker54

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

FLASHBACKS

"I'm afraid it's Woodboro."

As Sasha was walking up stairs, a hand grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Aaaahhh! Charlie!" screamed Sasha.

"Reveal yourself, Ghostface."

"Surprise."

"Mission failed."

"I'm Hayley Shafer."

FLASHBACKS OVER.

DJ swore to himself he'd love no one other than Daisy. But when he met Sasha LaFleur-Barkin, feelings spoke louder than swears.

It was Daisy and DJ's honeymoon. They sat under a tree DJ lit up light green under the starry sky.

DJ's cellphone rang as they were about to kiss.

"San Francisco call." said DJ and answered it.

Daisy rolled her eyes and started toward the barn.

"Hold on." said DJ. "Honey, what's your problem?"

"Normally, you don't answer other states' numbers, but here lately, you always answer San Francisco calls!" said Daisy. "DJ, I can't live like this!"

"Baby, she's not my girlfriend!" shouted DJ. "They've had more evil attack than we've had. They have a child, Daisy. I can't just protect everyone and leave them alone!"

"I'm going to the barn!" said Daisy.

"Sasha, can you please call me back?" asked DJ.

"This isn't Sasha!" said a familiar guy's voice. "And I know what you did last month."

"How can you speak to me if I cut your heads off?" asked DJ.

"Because I'm not Hayley or Mickey." said the voice. "Your San Francisco friends are dead meat."

DJ ran back to the barn, packed his bags and grabbed the keys to the Dodge Ram.

"What's wrong now?" asked Daisy.

"Ghostface is back!" said DJ. "They're planning on killing Sasha and Charlie!"

Everyone got in their cars and drove down to San Francisco.

FOR THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER, VISIT www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com 


	2. Scary Movie

Chapter 2: Scary Movie

Everyone had arrived a while ago.

They were all playing cards.

"Who all wants to go pick up pizza?" asked Charlie.

Sasha LaFleur-Barkin and DJ Vae (DJ the cow) looked at each other as if not all could fit in a car.

"I'm not going." they said at the same time.

"Me neither." said Daisy.

"Okay." said Charlie. "Everyone else come along."

They all did so.

"Is it really worth it to bring everyone along?" asked Sasha.

"No, it is not." DJ answered. "So Daisy, why'd you stay?"

"Why'd you?" asked Daisy.

"Because it doesn't make sense for a giant group to go!" DJ lied.

"I don't know why I stayed honestly." said Daisy. "I guess I'm a little tired."

"Oh." said DJ.

"I'm going to go to sleep next door." said Daisy.

"Okay." said DJ.

When Daisy left, DJ looked at Sasha with a smile.

"What?" asked Sasha.

Sasha landed on her bed with DJ over top. They kissed each other.

"I love you." said DJ.

"I love you too."

Later.

Sasha's head was against DJ's chest.

"Good doggy." said DJ.

Sasha laughed.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" answered DJ.

"You're gonna die in seven days!" said the voice.

"There was no tape!" shouted DJ.

"There was sex." said the voice. "You know me. You just haven't seen me for a while."

"Sonya. How would you know I had sex with Sasha?" asked DJ.

"This isn't Sonya." said the voice. "And I'm outside of your window with my radio."

"The bedroom doesn't have a window." said DJ.

The sound of glass breaking came from the other side of the door.

DJ opened the door and a radio was on the floor on top of broken glass.

The two got appropriately dressed.

DJ went into the living room with the phone up to his ear. A blue post-it was on the radio. It read:

"I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST MONTH."

"Tomorrow's Halloween." said Sasha.

"They'll probably strike then." said DJ.

"I'll always know what you did last month!" they shouted and attacked DJ who shut the door and opened the closet door. They fit their head and arm through the doors. They had a hockey mask and Freddy Krueger hat on with a Ghostface robe. They were trying to swing a machete but got it stuck in the door.

DJ got on the computer and typed a message to the cops:

"Two people in trouble."

The killer finally got their machete out and vanished. 


	3. Thanks Fur The Memories

Chapter 3: Thanks Fur The Memories

When the rest of the crew got back, they sat around a table talking about the attack and eating pizza.

"Are you sure you guys didn't just fall asleep and dream of the same thing?" asked Charlie.

"CHARLIE...this isn't Nightmare On Elm Street!" shouted Sasha. "It's real life!"

"Even if we did, how would you explain the window?" asked DJ. "Did we dream that too?"

"No, you didn't!" said Charlie.

"Anyways, Ghostface is back." said DJ.

"You mean Shriek or...The Ghost of Jason Krueger?" asked Sasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"Ghostface's robe...Jason's mask...Freddy's hat." said Sasha. "We're in another scary movie."

"If we were, I'd say they'd cast Michael Gross for me." said DJ. "Maybe if you look at some of your scary movies, you'd see an important clue."

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

"Scream's victims were connected to the killer. So were I Know What You Did Last Summer, A Nightmare On Elm Street and Friday The 13th." said DJ. "Sidney and Billy's parents had affairs; Helen, Julie, Ray and Barry hit Ben Willis with a car; the Elm Street teens' parents burned Freddy and his house and the counselors ignored while Jason Voorhees drowned. Pam Voorhees tried to avenge Jason and was decapitated, so Jason killed anyone who went near Camp Crystal Lake." said DJ.

"Yeah, it's a possibility some of us are connected." said Sasha.

"We gotta find out who it is and do what we did in Georgia." said DJ.

"I agree." said Veronica from the doorway.

"Uggghhh!" said DJ. "What do YOU want!"

"I wanted to come visit, but I heard you guys were away for the weekend." said Veronica.

"You don't know what we're going through, so just go away." said DJ.

"May I introduce friends?" asked Veronica.

"Whatever." said DJ.

A couple dogs walked in: A male and a female.

The female was a Scottish Terrier and the male was a Rottweiller. On the female's shoulder sat a female chameleon.

"The dogs are Dolly Woodrow and Victor Sawyer. The chameleonn is Camille Yun." said Veronica.

"Dolly, Victor and Camille." said DJ.

Sasha had flashbacks. Victor reminded her of her ex-husband. She ran to her room in tears.

"I'll be back." said Charlie.

Charlie and Sasha's room.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Victor reminds me of my ex-husband." said Sasha.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Charlie.

"No." said Sasha. "His name was Jack LaFleur. We were married and lived in a home in Los Angeles with a loving family...especially the boy. I was his favorite pet. I had a couple puppies and then mid-summer of the following year, the house burned down." Sasha began to cry.

"I was the only one to make it out of the fire." she cried. "I wish they could come back."

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason." said Charlie.

"I know." said Sasha. "Charlie?"

"What?" asked Charlie.

"Will you go to sleep with me?" asked Sasha.

"You know I will." said Charlie. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

Charlie lie down with Sasha and put his arm around her chest and they both closed their eyes and rested. 


	4. Halloween 4

Chapter 4: Halloween Four

Halloween night. The new Halloween 4 year. (Same year, Rough guess).

Daisy, DJ, Charlie and Sasha were in a van and the Ghostface/Jason/Freddy killer was on top trying to reach into the car to kill them. DJ threw him on the ground by slamming the breaks. The machete lie by their side. Their hat was knocked off.

They stood up and took the hockey mask and robe off.

"Surprise, DJ!" said Veronica speaking into a voice changer.

"Yeah, surprise!" said Camille on Veronica's shoulder.

"CUT!"

It turned out to be a movie in progress.

"Very well done!" said DJ from the director's chair.

The van DJ turned out to be a look-a-like.

"DJ!" called Veronica.

"What!" asked DJ angrily.

"I am still getting paid for this movie, ain't I?" asked Veronica.

"If you don't stop asking, no." said DJ.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!" shouted Veronica.

"Because you were such a user!" said DJ.

"Do you still not forgive me for my first visit and the diamonds?" asked Veronica.

"Why should I?" asked DJ. "I don't believe in forgiving someone that causes harm or distrust to the barnyard."

"What if I was just a vistor and not a friend or family member?" asked Veronica.

"Then I'd break your neck." said DJ.

Veronica started to cry and ran to Sasha and Charlie's house.

Abby came over to DJ.

"I saw your whole conversation." said Abby. "Why won't you give her a chance?"

"Because she won't change." said DJ.

"Your cousin, Ashlynn-Marie was the same way and she changed." said Abby.

"Very odd." said DJ.

"DJ, you're cold." said Abby.

"Actually, I'm not a song by Crossfade." said DJ.

"You know what, I'm signing off the cast of Parodeen 4." said Abby.

"Why?" asked DJ. "You were in the first three."

"Because the way you act." said Abby. "I'll think about being in the fifth one."

"If you quit now, you won't get to be in the next two!" said DJ.

"Well, when!" asked Abby.

"Parodeen 7." said DJ.

"Whatever." said Abby and ran away from the set.

"Remember what you did last month?" asked the same voice from Parodeen 4.

"We're not rolling!" shouted DJ.

"This isn't a movie!" shouted the voice and revealed theirself as Ghostface (Scream saga, All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard).

"It's the real killer!" screamed DJ and ran. 


	5. The Key

Chapter 5: The Key

DJ had a plan his mind. Just in case the killer was paranormal, he blocked his thoughts.

His idea was to ambush the killer at the old place Sasha and David used to live.

Everyone drove their cars until they saw the two.

They ran in and stopped.

"Don't you forget this is the threequel in the true Screams, DJ." Ghostface said through the voice changer.

They took the robe off.

"Belladona!" shouted DJ, Sasha and Charlie.

"What?" she asked through the voice changer. "Seen a ghost?" she threw the voice changer on the ground. "Or is it just me!"

"How do you know her?" asked Charlie.

"Go ahead and tell." said Belladona. "This will be interesting."

"Legends say-"

"And legend's true." interrupted Belladona.

"It was about a century ago." said DJ. "Belladona was born a normal dog. She was one of my ancestor's best friends. Then she started wearing black, obsessing over skulls...and fire...dead bodies...hearses...then there were demons...she drew the devil...she started lying to her parents..."

"Get on with the point!" shouted Belladona.

"She killed that ancestor of mine after a baby was born, then her parents, then herself." said DJ.

"It was fun, too!" said Belladona.

"Would you shut up!" shouted DJ.

"I didn't say I'd keep quiet!" said Belladona.

"But you wanted the story told and I need to concentrate." said DJ. "Anyways, when she died, she went to hell and overthrew Red for his powers. She made a new hell and became this thing that we no longer knew."

"And the reason I came back is for DJ's soul." said Belladona.

"Well you'll never have it, stupid b-"

But before he could say something, she was in his face with a claw under his chin.

"Be careful what you say to me!" said Belladona. "They're watching you!"

"How can you call yourself scary?" asked DJ. "You disgust me!" he said spitting in her face.

She grabbed a hold of DJ's throat. Her paws caught fire, leaving a third degree burn which then disappeared.

"Impossible!" shouted Belladona.

"I'm like you in a bunch of ways!" said DJ bringing down a purple tornado.

She stared in fear as she had always feared tornadoes.

"What's a matter?" asked DJ stabbing her in the sides with metal rods. "Fear twisters? Thought fearless was what you were."

She was lifted off the ground.

Camille jumped off Veronica's shoulder and attacked DJ, but DJ killed her.

There was a burst up in the air.

The tornadoes quit and the metal rods plunged into the ground.

Orange, glowing, scratched letters on one read "YOU ARE IN CHARGE"

On the other, it read "32323232323232323232"

"Well, well, well. Camille was really evil." said Victor.

"Expect the unexpected." said Dolly and kissed Victor for the first time.

"The key to horror is connection." said DJ looking at the first metal rod.

From where the quotes start to where it says "She stared in fear...tornadoes", there is very slight changes. To see them, go to www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com 


	6. Our Hearts Will Go Forever On

Chapter 6: Our Hearts Will Go Forever On

Sasha and Charlie's house.

All the animals sat around the kitchen table.

"I figured something out." said DJ. "Belladonna and Camille used a bunch of things from the Parodeen 4 script to attack us with."

"Yeah, they attacked us with the costume and the I Still Know What You Did Last Month part." said Sasha.

"As long as we know it's over, we can trust our way home." said DJ.

"Wait, wasn't there a Scream 4?" asked Daisy.

"Yes." said DJ. "You, Sasha and Charlie come with me."

Right then, semis, cars and DJ's Dodge Ram started up and circled the block.

"Is there any other cars?" asked DJ.

"Yes, there's a green Nissan in the garage." said Sasha. "It's real fast. You'd probably see one on Need For Speed."

"Okay." said DJ. "Let's go."

DJ, Daisy, Sasha and Charlie went and got in the car.

On the road, a police car came up behind them with the lights on.

DJ stopped, but the police car kept going. They rammed the back.

"Holy crap!" shouted Sasha.

The two cars started driving at fast speeds down the San Francisco streets.

A trolley came up over a hill.

"Trolley!" screamed Daisy, Sasha and Charlie.

They swerved to keep from hitting the trolley.

The police car drove beside the green Nissan. It was Belladonna.

The two cars rammed each others' sides then ramped over a drop.

When they finally got to a cliff, the police car ignited in flames, the car kept going a went over the cliff and where the car caught on fire was a hole where Belladonna had been brought back to Hell. Crackling sounds began.

The Nissan drove off quickly and safely until the entire cliff collapsed.

The next day.

DJ had just slammed the back of the Dodge Ram. He'd packed all his bags for home.

Annabelle appeared and spoke to DJ.

"Now that the legend was proven true, here are some DVDs you can't find on Earth to see Belladonna's true self." said Annabelle handing him discs. The labels were white pieces of paper that read "ISABELLE A. LEWIS"

"DJ, I've got something to tell you before you go." said Sasha.

(I MADE UP THIS SONG)

Sasha:

We were born in different worlds

DJ:

Mine was the country

Sasha:

And mine was the city

DJ:

But when things break loose

Sasha:

I'll be beside you

DJ:

No matter what it takes

Sasha:

You know I may have someone

DJ:

But I may love you too

Sasha:

And nothing may change that

DJ:

That's why I say

Sasha & DJ:

Our hearts will go forever on

They'll be twisted together where we will go

I just want you to know

Our hearts

Will go

Forever

On

(END OF SONG)

"I love you, DJ." said Sasha and hugged him.

"I love you too." said DJ. "I hope I'll see you again."

The two had tears in their eyes then kissed.

Charlie and Sasha went inside and the barnyard members got in their cars.

Ghostface watched as they drove off.

THE END

CAST

Charlie B. Barkin...Charlie Sheen

Sasha LaFleur-Barkin...Sheena Easton

Otis...Chris Hardwick

Abby...Leigh-Allyn Baker

Daisy Vae...Courteney Cox

Bessy Vae...Wanda Sykes

Belladonna / Annabelle...Bebe Neuwirth

Phone Voice / Killer / Parodeen 4 Killer...Roger Jackson

Lane "DJ" Vae / DJ Barkin / Camille Yun / Dolly Woodrow / Victor Sawyer / Jack LaFleur...Made up characters

Veronica

PARODIES:

"Halloween 4: The Return Of Michael Myers"

"Scream"

"Scream 3"

"Scary Movie"

"Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday The 13th"

"Urban Legends: Final Cut"

"I Know What You Did Last Summer"

"I Still Know What You Did Last Summer"

"I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer"

"Friday The 13th"

"A Nightmare On Elm Street"

"The Ring"

"Trucks"

"Niki FM" by "Hawthorne Heights"

"Cold" by "Crossfade" 


End file.
